emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5388/5389 (1st September 2009)
Plot Faye arrives at Home Farm and demands an explanation about why Mark didn't let Ryan take the job in Dubai. Natasha's seething and Mark's embarrassed when Faye realises that Mark has feelings for him. Natasha asks her to leave, but she tells her the time has come to tell Ryan the truth. Enraged, Natasha heads into the village to try to appeal to Faye mother to mother about how badly it will affect all their children if the truth comes out. Ashley is surprised and uncomfortable when Sally arrives in the village and tells him she'd like to buy him a drink. She apologises for the way their relationship ended years ago. When Laurel arrives in the pub, she's shocked to see Ashley sat with Sally and as soon as she goes to the bar, Ashley agrees with Laurel that they beat them at cricket and never see them again. Debbie is unconvinced when Chas assures her nothing is going to happen between her and Carl. But it's clear to Debbie that she's trying to convince herself. Also; Jimmy intervenes when it almost comes to blows between and Aaron and Carl. He warns his brother about the problems he'll face if he decides to get back together with Chas. Katie spreads the word about her party and Carl is eager to go despite Jimmy warning him off chasing Chas. Katie's pleased when Ryan turns up, while a very drunk Nathan tries his best to come on to Chas as Carl watches on. Chas finally slaps Nathan and Carl immediately jumps in. Later, when a drunk Chas leaves the party Carl tells he can't stop thinking about her, she tries to take a step back, but finds herself grabbing him and kissing him passionately, then pushing him away. Unable to fight her feelings for Carl she follows him home. Jimmy tries to ask Nicola if she'll consider allowing Carl to move back in, but she shocks him when she tells him she's starting at work the next day and needs him to be a stay-at-home dad. Jimmy agrees on the basis that she allows Carl to move back in. Eric and Val arrive at the B&B, but Terry isn't happy when they intrude on his downtime with TJ to discuss how they will fit into his working routine. Also; Gennie is desperate for Jamie to make a move on her at the party; Katie and Ryan kiss. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Carl King - Tom Lister *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Amanda Bayliss - Katie Matthews Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Café Hope - Café *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen, front garden and back garden Notes *No episode was shown on Wednesday 2nd September to allow for a transmission of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. As a result, this was an hour-long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes